Flight to Finish
by FMAvatard
Summary: A plane ride can be quite boring without some in-flight entertainment. Oneshot. Adult themes, language


"Oh come on! Why not!"

"I think the proper question to be asking here is '_Why_!' Now be _quiet_!"

"You're always wanting to try different shit, so why-"

"Because this is a plane, and I said _no_. End of discussion!"

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (for time's sake, we'll call him England) turned away with a scowl. The argument he'd just been a part of may have been whispered, but it was heated nonetheless. Right now his partner, the United States of America (again, for convenience, just 'America' will do) was truly getting on his last nerve.

The two were sitting side-by-side on a first class flight from Brussels to Tokyo. Apparently, there was no such thing as spacing out meetings decently anymore. The rest of the G8 shared the cabin with America and England; China and Russia were bickering about something or another, France sat alone, enjoying the complimentary wine (though England could have _sworn_ Canada was sitting next to him), and Italy and Germany were politely talking...or at least Italy was talking. Japan, tomorrow's host, was getting some much-needed sleep. It was a long flight to a long day.

And if America kept this up, it would surely be the longest flight England had ever experienced.

But it wasn't a problem! All England had to do was endure.

His home was famous for endurance!

...how exactly, though, does a person endure when their boyfriend had just suggested a quickie in the airplane's lavatory?

"England, come on. Give me three good reasons why you won't."

Oh, he wanted reasons? Along with enduring, England was an expert at reasoning.

"Alright then. Reason number one, it's a public lavatory. Meaning that it's fucking _disgusting_. Reason number two, it's a _public_ lavatory. Meaning that if we did do it in there, it'd be about fifty sorts of illegal. And reason number three, I. Said. _No_. Now sit back in your seat and just _drop i_t!"

America sat back with a huff, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Fine...if you _really_ don't wanna."

"I don't."

The American looked to his Brit, who was sitting far too stiffly, his eyes fixed on nothing. America leaned closer to his boyfriend, watching him immediately shrink away. Observing.

"The hell are you doing?"

"You _do_ want to."

England groaned, glaring.

"America, I _just_ said-"

"I know what you said, but you didn't mean it. You're thinking about it."

England instantly turned away, unable to speak while looking at him.

"Well of course I am, it's still fresh in my mind. Along with your stupidity."

"I mean you're thinking about _it_. How if we did, how little space we'd have..."

America shifted closer until his lips brushed England's ear. He smiled, continuing to speak softly as his boyfriend shivered.

"I'd probably have to have against the wall or on my lap for it to work, but you'd like that, wouldn't you? A little roughing up, maybe...I'm surprised at you, England. I thought someone like you would be all for sex in a public place. I thought you'd think it would be hot...the idea of doing it in a place like this, without the others knowing. We could get away with it...you'd just have to quiet, doll. I bet the second we passed by it, you were thinking about-"

"_Stop it._"

America ceased his teasing, smiling at the tips of England's ears, which had turned bright red. As he leaned back into his seat, he saw clearly that the rest of him was the same. He shrugged, looking out the window.

"Eh, you're right. You said no. I won't bring it up aga-"

"Later."

America's grin shone out the window, but he managed to wipe it off when he looked to England. Now he wore mock confusion.

"Huh? But you said-"

"_I know what I said_."

Irritable. That meant he'd be feisty later. America smiled, getting excited. They were going to do this!

"Really?"

"...yes. But later, when everyone's asleep."

"Aw, but that's no fun!"

"Take it or leave it."

America watched his partner cross his arms, still flushed and obviously embarrassed at being swayed so easily. He leaned over and kissed England's cheek, speaking not seductively now, but gently.

"Thank you, England. I love you."

"Whatever."

America shrugged again, leaning back into his seat. Take it or leave it, he supposed. He closed his eyes, deciding some rest was in order before their little excursion. He smiled again as he felt the quick peck on his cheek, along with a mumbled "I love you, too."

He had the greatest boyfriend anyone could ask for.

Time passed. The flight attendants had made their rounds; the plane, with it's windows closed and overhead lights off, simulated night for the passengers on board. First class dozed peacefully, each nation with a pillow and blanket.

Each nation save for two, who snuck hand-in-hand towards the door near the front labeled 'Restroom.'

England led them, pulling America along.

"You're so eager. I love it."

"Shut up."

He opened the door, tugging America inside and shutting it behind him. The cramped quarters meant they were already chest to chest. England's hands flew to America's shirt buttons, unfastening them quickly. America did just the same, tilting England's head up to kiss him as he they undressed. It was when a small hum escaped his Brit's lips that America stopped, slapping him lightly on the cheek.

"You need to be quiet."

"Do that again."

"...huh?"

"Hit me, damn it."

"...oh."

America obeyed, smacking England again, though a bit harder. The Brit silenced a moan by pressing his lips to America's, growing more needy by the second.

America had learned something today.

"Move back a bit."

"I don't think I can-"

"That's fine, right there."

The American set to work undoing his partner's trousers, keeping a finger to his lips. England took him by the wrist and sucked on the digit, humming softly. America's face reddened, dropping England's pants to the floor before starting on his own.

"You're amazing, England..."

"America, please-"

"Yeah babe. I'm almost there."

America hooked his fingers over England's boxers and brought them down, grasping him gently while putting a hand over his mouth, stroking gently. He watched the range of senses go through England's eyes; first surprise. His eyes rolling back in his head meant pleasure was taking over. And now they were begging. Pleading for America. America gladly obliged, moving his hand to kiss his partner. He was perfect.

He took the finger that England had wetted sufficiently and pushed it into England, raising his partners's leg for better leverage.

"Darli-"

"Sshh..."

That bad been rather loud.

One finger turned to two after several suppressed moans and eye signals. The muffled noises egged America on, kissing all over his boyfriend. Amazing. He was completely amazing. Perfect.

It was absolutely tight in the lavatory. Hoisting England up had been an issue, especially when he was cussing up and down for America to hurry up, and when America was telling him to hush. Finally, they'd made it, England properly penetrated with America holding him up. He pressed his Brit against the door for support, whispering for England to help, move. England was glad to do so, biting his lip to keep quiet.

The door, however rattled in time with their movements. Not a terrible problem; it was certainly proper motivation for America, much like a headboard banging against a wall.

England felt ready to burst, all of this suppressing not doing much for his stamina. His hold on America's shoulders was like iron, a steel-grip that would most likely leave a mark. He leaned forward, kissing his love to silence himself. America tugged at his blonde hair, returning the kiss just as eagerly.

Finally the two came, England first with nothing more than a soft whine and a few tears welled up in his eyes. Too much had been too much. America kissed at his lover's eyes, cheeks, all over, the saltiness leaving a tang on his lips.

The two gazed at each other for a long moment before kissing softly.

"Now...now was that so bad?"

America spoke quietly with a smile, and it was enough to make England smile right back.

"I hate it when you talk me into things."

"But it was good, right?"

"Decent."

America grinned, knowing that was England-speak for, "Yes, darling, the best I've ever had." Maybe the translation wasn't exact, but what language was?

"I love you, England."

"I love you, too, darling."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"...and by better standards of security, I believe crime can be lowered in less than a year."

"Oh come now, Angleterre, who are you to be talking about crime when you yourself are a _filthy_ criminal?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean, you frog!"

"Y-yeah, France, what do ya mean?"

"The loud noises coming from the washroom. Either there was a spirit haunting our plane, or-"

"A ghost! Germany, help me, don't let them get me!"

"There was no ghost Italy."

"I agree. The sound woke me up, and I apologize if I seem sluggish during today's meeting."

"You are doing just fine, Japan. I'm the sleepy one. An old man like me can't take it anymore."

"I slept just fine. I've slept through gunfire like a baby."

"Russia, quit being scary!"

"Anyway, the point I'm making is this. Last night, while we were all slumbering innocently, Angleterre was in the throes of passion with-"

"Shut your mouth, you damn wine drinker!"

"England, let go of his throat!"

"Aiya, we never get anything done with those two..."


End file.
